


Напряжение

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Мини от R и выше [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы встречаемся, трахаемся и расходимся каждый в свою сторону. Свободные отношения. Договорились?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напряжение

«Мы встречаемся, трахаемся и расходимся каждый в свою сторону. Свободные отношения. Договорились?» 

«Договорились». 

Свободные отношения, как называла их Зои, вписывались в насыщенную событиями жизнь Джона как нельзя лучше. В этих отношениях было всего понемногу. 

Джон признавал, что чуть-чуть влюблен в Зои Морган, наблюдая, как она одевается и вертится перед зеркалом после бурной ночи. 

Между ними было чуть-чуть доверия. Ровно столько, сколько требуется, чтобы позволить одному человеку привязать к кровати другого. Зои приносила с собой тонкие, длинные веревки и ярко-красный кляп на черном ремешке. 

Между ними было чуть-чуть откровенности. Простые разговоры в лифте:

— Как твои дела, Джон? 

— Неплохо, а как идут твои? 

Но как только закрывались двери очередного люкса, все дела, события, переживания отступали. Оставались только страсть и похоть. Разорванные обертки от презервативов, тюбик, истекающий смазкой, не закрытый второпях, брошенное как попало белье, разбросанные по кровати секс-игрушки, которые Морган частенько приносила с собой...

А утром они выходили и расходились каждый в свою сторону. До следующей встречи. 

***

Джону казалось, что холодный, склизкий страх заполнил его целиком, а теперь с каждым выдохом выходит маленькими порциями. Гарольд цел и невредим, Рут успела его спасти, и это самое главное. Суицидальные наклонности Финча можно обсудить с ним потом, когда Джон успокоится. Когда перестанет испытывать неопределимое желание наорать на Финча, разбить окно в вагоне и что-нибудь сломать. 

Конечно, Гарольд имел право на свой собственный план действий, он имел право никому ничего не рассказывать, но как Джон ни старался, не мог принять этого. Они пережили столько всего вместе, разве этого недостаточно, чтобы начать безоговорочно доверять друг другу? Он злился, обижался, чувствовал себя полным идиотом и злился от этого еще больше. 

«Вряд ли сдержанная мужская истерика поможет всем нам». 

Джону было сейчас тесно и плохо в их новом убежище, хотелось уйти и спрятаться где-то в другом месте. В таком, где можно хотя бы на секунду забыть обо всем. 

«Зои. Мне просто надо встретиться с Зои Морган». 

*** 

В этот раз Зои выбрала Ритц, номер-люкс на десятом этаже. 

Морган приехала первой. Сидела в огромном, белоснежном кресле, небрежно положив ногу на ногу. 

«Случайно заняла самую выгодную стратегическую позицию? Вряд ли». 

В другой ситуации Джон обязательно бы спросил. Но сейчас ему совершенно не хочется говорить. 

— Что-то случилось, — Зои не спросила, а произнесла утвердительно. — Рядом с тобой аж воздух звенит от напряжения. 

— Теперь все хорошо, — сухо сказал Джон. 

Пауза. Зои оценивающе смотрела на него, словно что-то решая. 

— В спальню, — скомандовала она, вставая с кресла и подхватывая сумочку, стоящую на столике рядом. 

Огромная кровать занимала почти всю площадь спальни и как две капли воды походила на предыдущие кровати в других номерах. 

— Знаешь, что это такое? — Зои достала какой-то сверток и бросила его на покрывало. 

— Страпон и анальные шарики, — ответил Джон, расстегивая рубашку. 

— Умный, — улыбнулась Зои. — Доверишься мне? 

Джон лишь кивнул и растянулся на кровати. 

***

Запястья Джона стягивала веревка, а на глазах была повязка, сделанная наспех из шарфа Морган. В таком положении следовало бы расслабиться, но у него не получилась. Напряжение от пережитого страха все еще сковывало его. Хотя Зои старалась: она ласкала его член губами, обводила головку языком, дразнила легкими прикосновениями рук. 

Смысл сенсорной депривации прост: лишившись информации от одного органа чувств, мозг пытается компенсировать потерю. Это может быть как пыткой, так и удовольствием — Джону доводилось испытать на себе и тот, и другой вариант, причем в обеих ипостасях: и в роли дающей, и в роли принимающей стороны. Зои же действовала весьма и весьма талантливо, безошибочно стимулируя нервные окончания. Она успела выучить, где у Джона особо чувствительные места, и сейчас беззастенчиво использовала это знание. Каждое выверенное прикосновение посылало по телу жаркие искры. Зои ласкала его вдохновенно, с искренним желанием сделать как можно приятнее, и это только обостряло ощущения. 

Джон запутался в странной смеси возбуждения и пережитого страха, что пропустил момент, когда Зои ввела в него первых два шарика. Они были слишком маленькие, чтобы Джон испытывал дискомфорт, но и удовольствия пока не доставляли. 

Еще одно плавное движение — и в этот раз Джон почувствовал легкое растяжение. Зои не торопилась: она дала ему несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть, умело отвлекая губами, прикосновениями рук, языком, после чего ввела в Джона еще два шарика. Эти были куда крупнее предыдущих. Джон резко выдохнул, невольно шире расставляя ноги. 

— Если будет больно — скажи. Но я думаю, тебе понравится, — прошептала Зои. 

Джон почувствовал, как она пересела – судя по тому, как прогнулся матрас, как раз между его ног. Она медленно двигала нитку с шариками внутри Джона, не вытаскивая ее до конца, но и не вводя полностью. 

— Добавь еще, — попросил Джон. 

Растяжение внутри стало сильнее, но удовольствие от мягких неторопливых движений Зои не исчезло. Ему было хорошо и стыдно одновременно, но Джон не мог ничего с собой поделать. Шарики скользили внутри, все сильнее растягивая, а он невольно подавался вперед. Джону очень хотелось снять повязку и увидеть лицо Зои. Увидеть ее жадный взгляд и чуть прикушенную губу, то, как она смотрит ему между ног, на растянутый анус и на его стоящий член. Морган любила ощущение власти даже в постели и наслаждалась этим ощущением на всю катушку. 

В один из таких моментов Зои ввела всю нитку с шариками до конца и замерла. Джон простонал что-то невнятное: последний, самый крупный шарик давил не на простату, но где-то совсем рядом, доставляя болезненное удовольствие. 

— Пора переходить к самому главному, — сказала Зои. — Тебе лучше перевернуться на живот и опереться на колени и локти. 

Неловко двигаясь, Джон перевернулся и со второй попытки оперся на локти — со связанными руками это было не очень удобно — а затем встал на колени. 

Матрас снова прогнулся, Зои погладила его по ягодицам, хлопнула пару раз. Неторопливо вытащила всю нитку с бусами, а затем медленно ввела головку страпона. Джон успел только сделать вдох-выдох, как Зои ввела страпон целиком. 

— Неприятно, — сказал он, напрягаясь. 

— Сейчас станет лучше, — откликнулась Морган, но двигаться дальше не стала. 

Краем уха Джон уловил жужжание. Интересно, в этой штуке есть еще и вибратор? Но спросить, сказать или подумать что-либо еще он не успел. Зои начала двигаться: сначала мелкие толчки, потом все сильнее и сильнее. 

Джону казалось, что внутри у него все скрутилось от переизбытка ощущений: от ослепляющего удовольствия, от острой и неуловимой боли, от неудобной позы, из-за которой мышцы затекли, от того, как порывисто дышала и тихо стонала Зои позади него. Напряжения больше не было, страха больше не было, был только ураган эмоций внутри. 

— Развяжи меня, — задушено попросил Джон, — мне надо...

— Нет, — коротко ответила Морган. 

Джон почувствовал ее руку на члене, несколько резких, хаотичных — Джона накрыло оргазмом, и кажется, он сорвался в крик. 

— А ты горячая штучка, Джон, — насмешливо сказала Морган. — Мне понравилось. Когда отдышишься — можем повторить, если захочешь. 

***

Риз вернулся на заброшенную станцию метро под вечер, спокойный и уравновешенный, как обычно.

— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, — сказал Джон, заглянув в вагон метро, где сидел Финч. 

Гарольд внимательно посмотрел на него, недовольно поджал губы, но ничего не ответил.


End file.
